POM- Kowalski's secret tattoo
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: During molting time Kowalski's secret tattoo is finally revealed. Based on the Penguins of Madagascar TV show.


It was that dreaded time of the year again for the penguins; molting time.  
While other birds lose small amounts of feathers at a time, penguins lose most of them in one go.

Each year during molting time, the penguins would be confined to their base and not swim until their molting had ceased, in order for their feathers to emerge properly.  
As usual the penguins were wrapped up in blankets at the base.

This was not only for protection and warmth but it was also for aesthetics and matters of dignity.

Skipper would never have allowed his subordinates to witness his half feathered body!  
When the penguin's exhibit was clear of Alice's prying eyes, Marlene would always bring the penguins their fish, to save the penguins the trouble of feeding where the humans could witness them in their humiliating forms.

The kind and helpful Marlene opened the front door of the base and entered carrying the fish in her arms.

A draft had created from the door being opened and caused feathers to fly everywhere around the base.  
Private sneezed, Rico tried to catch the feathers with his beak and Kowalski shivered.

"Here you go guys, enjoy." Marlene called out to the penguins and gave the penguins each of their rations of fish and then wiped her hands together to brush off the remaining water from the fish on her hands.

"Excellante! Thank you Marlene, you have done us a great service." Skipper thanked Marlene.

"You're welcome guys… but I still don't see why you can't just stay in your exhibit to eat your fish instead of staying down here."

"Because Marlene we can't let the humans find our weaknesses, it would give them an advantage." Skipper explained.

"Weakness? It's just feathers! Sure you get a little bit colder but you can still think, come up with plans and fight the same as you used to." Marlene attempted to reason with Skipper.

"Actually if our feathers were exposed to water, it would impair the growing process." Kowalski tried to add until Skipper interrupted him by lifting up his flipper

"Of course YOU would say that Marlene, but I'd like to see you fight when you have a bad fur day. Poor Manfredi and Johnson didn't stand a chance against those leopard seals when they were molting…" Skipper said sadly.

"OOOh-kay I'm going to leave you guys to it then." Marlene said, realising that this argument was not worth pursuing and then left the base.

"Ahh females just don't understand us." Skipper complained.  
Rico nodded twice but wasn't really listening as he brushed his doll's hair, Private just nodded and blew his beak on a tissue, and Kowalski looked down sadly at the floor and nodded as he placed his flipper on the left side of his breast.

Unbeknownst to the other penguins, underneath all his feathers on the left side of his breast, was where Kowalski had gotten a bright red tattoo of a love heart with Doris the dolphin's name inked in black on it, to keep her close to his real heart at all times.  
While Kowalski dwelled on his sad thoughts, Skipper went over to the coffee maker to make himself a cup of joe.

Unfortunately Kowalski's blanket had been hanging low, and Skipper accidently tripped on it on the way to the coffee maker.  
The blanket slid down, as did Skipper. Temporarily forgetting about his tattoo Kowalski apologised and gave his flipper to Skipper to help him get up. Skipper accepted it, got up and then slapped Kowalski.

"Are you all right Skipper? OOH was that a _love heart_ Kowalski? That is so romantic!" Private asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Skipper replied gruffly.

"Uh... no it wasn't… it was uh blood! Yes that's it blood!"

"Nuh uh" Rico disagreed and made kissing noises.

Kowalski turned a bright shade of red, grabbed his blanket and curled himself in his bunk and sobbed quietly in humiliation.

Private, feeling responsible for what he had caused went up to his bunk and tapped Kowalski with his flipper in the bunk below.  
Unable to resist the reflex Kowalski gasped and looked up to Private.  
Private had a kind and understanding expression on his face.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Kowalski, I love my Lunacorn and I'm not ashamed of it."

"Yes but you're…"  
_A geek… Kowalski thought and was about to say._

"No buts, love is a wonderful thing and you should be proud of your feelings, besides we're penguins! We can keep a secret. I will tell the others and from now on, your tattoo will be classified information."

"Thank you Private." Kowalski thanked the little penguin with a smile and went out of his bunk to work in his lab.


End file.
